EL PLAN DE ALBUS
by lirupotter132
Summary: Rose y Scorpius quieren contarle su relacion a la familia de ella pero saben que no es tarea facil solo les queda pedir ayuda a el genio del grupo haci que todo quedara en manos de el plan de Albus
1. Chapter 1

**EL PLAN DE ALBUS**

**Capitulo 1: Preparándose para el plan**

Rose se encontraba en la que alguna vez fue la habitación de su padre en la madriguera en ella también estaban sus primas Dominique, Lily, y su primo favorito, casi hermano Albus, estaban repasando el plan para la cena en la cual Rose le iba a contar a su familia que tenia novio, pero esa no era la parte difícil, lo difícil iba hacer decirles que su novio era nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, hijo y nieto de los mayores enemigos de los Weasley desde muchos años atrás, Rose todavía recordaba el día que le contaron a la familia que ella y Albus eran amigos del Malfoy. Los únicos que pelearon fueron su padre y tío Percy que eran los que tenían mayores prejuicios, pero después de un rato lograron calmarlos, aunque ella sabe que su padre a un no lo acepta y en cuanto a los otros sabe algunos no les agrada mucho la idea pero que tampoco se quieren entrometer. Y en cuanto a los jóvenes los que más se tardaron en aceptarlo fueron su primo James y su hermano Hugo pero al primero le basto con una buena descargada de furia por parte de Albus para calmarse, es que Albus puede ser un chico tranquilo pero si se enoja tiene peor carácter que todas las tías juntas y a Hugo se le paso en cuanto entro a Hogwarts y lo conoció, se hicieron amigos muy rápido, aunque Rose se preguntaba si después de hoy seguirían siendo tan amigos.

Albus, Lily y Dominique eran los únicos que sabían de su relación con Scorpius ya que eran los únicos en quien confiaba, Albus era el mejor amigo de los dos por lo tanto fue el primero en saberlo, Dominique fue la segunda ya que al ser Slytherin igual que Scor y Al y conocer mejor a Scorpius no iba a poner ningún problema y además al ser una de las almas rebeldes de la familia no seguía mucho las reglas impuestas por esta, y Lily pues ella fue la primera en insinuar que formarían una linda pareja en su segundo año en Hogwarts, ellos la iban a ayudar a contarle a la familia.

Y para eso Albus tenía un plan.

-Rose, me estas escuchando- dijo Albus al ver que su prima no respondía.

Rose sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y poner atención.

-Perdón Al, ¿Qué decías?- respondió Rose algo sonrojada.

-Al Te estaba diciendo que tiene un plan para que por lo menos tu padre no mate a Scor mientras le cuentas todo, ahora lo que hay que pensar es que hacer para que lo acepte, no te desherede, ni valla a montarle una trifulca al señor Malfoy- le respondió Lily divertida por la desconcentración de su prima.

-Pues yo creo que primero tenemos que contarle a tío Harry él es más tranquilo que tío Ron, además el no tiene nada en contra de Scorpius y tal vez nos pueda ayudar a diseñar un plan mejor- dijo Dominique quien estaba mirando por la ventana asía el jardín

-me parece una excelente idea- dijeron los hermanos Potter al mismo tiempo.

-A mi igual-dijo Rose

-Bueno entonces será mejor que bajemos y hablemos con él antes de que venga James a llamarnos para jugar Quidditch, y ya saben que deshacerse de James cuando quiere algo, no es fácil- les apuro Dominique.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron las escaleras y buscaron a Harry por toda la casa pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado, el último lugar para buscar era la cocina pero cuando llegaron hay solo encontraron a nana Molly y a Ginny preparando unas bebidas y hablando.

-Donde esta papa- pregunto Lily a su madre.

-Tuvo que salir con Ron hacia el ministerio de urgencia, llegan la hora de la cena ¿Por qué Lily?-explico Ginny

-Nada mamá solo quería preguntarle algo, adiós- dijo Lily y rápidamente ella y los demás subieron corriendo para evitar más preguntas.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Ron cerraron la puerta con llave y se sentaron para descansar de haber corrido.

-Y ahora que hacemos, tío Harry no está y no podemos confiar en ningún otro- dijo Dominique jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-no lo sé podemos seguir con el plan original y pensar algo mas- dijo Lily también cansada.

-oigan y si hablamos con Scor haber si nos de alguna idea- dijo Albus

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso Al?, si usamos las lechuzas nos demoraríamos demasiado- pregunto Rose

-Usaremos mi espejo de dos caras, lo compre en segundo año le di uno a Scor y yo me quede con el otro, mi papa me conto de el al parecer el abuelo James tenia uno- dijo Albus mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo Albus cuando sacaba de su bolsillo una bolsa con un espejo adentro.

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo mirando el espejo, entonces un muchacho rubio y guapo apareció en este mirando a su amigo con el seño fruncido.

-Albus, ¿me puedes decir qué diablos quieres?, espero que sea urgente, recuerda que ahorita voy para allá y estoy muy nervioso, además recuerda que te dije que hoy iba a estar ocupado quitándome de encima el olor a ajo que me quedo por la broma de ayer cuando vino Alyssa.

Rose que estaba al lado de Albus soltó un bufido, Alyssa Zabini era una chica un año menor que estaba detrás de Scorpius y incluso sabiendo que tenia novia no lo dejaba tranquilo lo cual hacia que Rose no le tuviera ningún aprecio.

-Y se puede saber que hacia esa zorra en tu casa, si se supone que su padre nunca la lleva cuando va a ver al tuyo por que van a hablar de negocios- dijo Rose en tono reprobatorio mientras se asomaba por encima del hombro de Albus para que Scorpius la viera.

-Rosie, como estas cariñito, no te había visto- dijo Scorpius con voz inocente y haciendo pucheros, sabiendo que se había metido en un problema.

-Hyperion no me cambies el tema, que hacia Zabini en tu casa- dijo Rose en tono serio y arrugando la nariz.

Scorpius sabía que estaba en serios problemas ella solo le decía Hyperion cuando estaba muy enojada y si a eso le agregábamos que estaba arrugando la nariz ya podía irse preparando para un buen regaño, respiro hondo y se dispuso a explicarle a Rose.

-lo que pasa es que ayer mama tuvo una reunión con sus amigas de Hogwarts, y aunque al comienzo ella y Pansy (la madre de Alyssa) no se llevaban muy bien ahora son amigas por lo tanto ella estaba invitada y al parecer mi madre les había dicho a todas que trajeran a sus hijos, entonces ella trajo a Alyssa y a Marcus su hermano menor y mientras yo estaba con mi primo Theodore ella se apareció en la habitación, Theo me ayudo a quitármela de encima y le dije que dejara de ser tan zorra y me dejara en paz que yo tenía novia y nunca la iba a traicionar entonces ella se enojo y se fue, al rato volvió con un frasco y me lo vacio encima entonces empecé a oler a ajo, después me fui donde mi padre y él me dijo que era una poción de olor y ella le había agregado el olor a ajo y cuando le dije me ayudara a quitarla recordó lo de la cita a comer de hoy con ustedes y me dijo que no haber de una vez por todas "la Weasley" me dejaba y se fue riendo, entonces estoy en mi cuarto con una poción que me acaba de dar la abuela Narcissa sin saber para que era haber si seme quita e olor- Scorpius acabo de contar la historia y espero para ver la reacción de Rose.

Rose soltó un suspiro y dijo entre dientes - esa zorras no tiene remedio- para después sonreír a su novio.

-está bien Scor te creo, y como respuesta a tu pregunta te llamábamos para ver si nos podías ayudar a idear un plan para contarle todo a mi familia, pero veo que tienes tus propios problemas amor, puedes estar tranquilo nosotros inventaremos algo- dijo Rose con voz tierna asía Scorpius.

-muchas gracias Rosie, te quiero mucho nos vemos ahorita-dijo Scorpius con tono meloso. Después de eso desapareció del espejo.

-uagg, incluso por espejo odio cuando se ponen melosos- dijo Dominique con cara de asco.

-no te hagas Dominique que cuando estas con Anthony tu eres igual o peor-dijo Lily con burla.

Dominique se sonrojo un poco y le hiso una mueca a Lily.

-ya chicas, no peleen ahora tenemos algo mejor en que pensar que quien es mas melosa- dijo Rose con tono amenazador.

-tranquila Rose, Al ¿alguna idea?- dijo Lily tranquilizando a su prima.

-¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien idee los planes?- dijo Albus con cansancio.

-porque eres la serpiente astuta, calculadora, analítica e ingeniosa del grupo- dice Lily con sorna.

-¡ey!, yo también soy una serpiente- dice Dominique haciéndose la ofendida.

-si, pero Al es el genio aquí, recuerda que él, es el que siempre hace un plan para que no nos regañen cuando hacemos alguna travesura- aclaro Rose con burla.

Dominique soltó un bufido pero no dijo más.

-está bien, yo pensare en algo- dijo Albus resignado

-¡gracias Albus!- dijo Rose dando saltitos y abrazando a Albus.

-Rose ya deja de abrazar así a mi hermano que me dan celos además no creo que a Scor le guste verlos tan juntos- dijo Lily en tono burlón causando un leve sonrojo de parte de su hermano y su prima.

-Lily, Scorpius sabe que ellos solo se quieren como primos, además sería muy extraño que ellos se trataran como algo más que eso creo que a nuestra familia le daría un infarto- dijo Dominique riendo del comentario de su prima.

-eso es, Lily, Dominique me acaban de dar una gran idea, ya tengo un plan- dijo Albus con alegría.


	2. Chapter 2 poniendose en marcha

**Capitulo 2: Poniéndose en marcha:**

El plan ya estaba listo solo faltaba que llegara el momento de ponerlo en acción, para despejar un poco la mente y calmarse antes de que llegara la hora del suceso bajaron a jugar Quidditch, como Harry y Ron ya habían llegado salieron todos y armaron equipos de padre contra hijos para poder jugar.

-ya esta lista la cena-grito Fleur desde la puerta.

Casi como si hubiera usado un _Accio_, todos los varones Weasley corrieron adentro de la casa, las mujeres se reían de la actitud de sus esposos, primos, hermanos y tíos mientras murmuraban "Weasleys".

Cuando llegaron a la casa la mesa estaba servida y ya Fleur, Audrey, Hermione, Percy y Arthur que no jugaban al Quidditch estaban sentados, los hombres se sentaron y empezaron a devorar la comida a gran velocidad mientras las mujeres reprendían a sus hijos y esposos por comer como locos.

Rose sentó en la mesa se sirvió un poco de comida y empezó a comer muy lento, no tenia apetito aun estaba nerviosa por el plan, sabia que a su padre le iba a dar un ataque en cuanto le contara lo de Scorpius, pero no podía retrasarlo más llevaban tres años saliendo y en cuanto se acabara el verano entraría a su ultimo año en Hogwarts y tenía planeado irse a vivir en un apartamento con Albus y Scorpius en cuanto se graduaran, además ella amaba a Scorpius y el la amaba a ella y aunque a su padre no le gustara la idea, iba a tener que aceptarlo porque, por nada del mundo se iba a alejar de Scorpius, solo esperaba que haber cambiado totalmente el plan original le ayudara a solucionar todo.

-¡ROSE!- grito Molly hija de Percy ya que su prima no la escuchaba

-a, perdona, que pasa Molls-dijo Rose tan roja como su cabello.

-te dije que me pasaras la ensalada Rose- dijo Molly con el seño fruncido.

-aquí tienes- dijo Rose mientras le pasaba la ensalada.

-Rose que te pasa últimamente estas muy distraída- pregunto Hermione mirando con preocupación a su hija.

-eso es cierto, ahorita que estábamos jugando casi te caes de la escoba unas cinco veces, ¿te sucede algo prima?- pregunto Louis haciendo que Rose se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-no tengo nada solo estoy un poco distraída- respondió Rose mirando su plato con la cabeza agachada.

-segura hija te veo rara- insistió Hermione al ver que su hija bajaba la cabeza.

-tranquila tía Hermione, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba en el cuarto de tío Ron haciendo la tarea de pociones Rose entro y por accidente le tire la poción tranquilizante encima y le cayó un poco en la boca entonces está un poco distraída, paro ya no se le demora en pasar el efecto, fue muy lo que tomo- mintió Albus para sacar a su prima del problema.

-Albus, debes ser más cuidadoso que tal que la poción hubiera sido algo más peligroso- dijo Harry con reproche.

-si papá- dijo Albus mientras Rose le sonreía con agradecimiento por sacarla del lio.

-ahora que recuerdo Lily, tú querías hablar con Harry hace un rato, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas ahora?- dijo nana Molly causando que Lily perdiera el color de la cara.

Lily busco la mirada de Albus, Rose o Dominique para que la ayudaran a salir de ese problema.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme princesa?-le pregunto Harry con dulzura a Lily.

-aaaaaaa, ya se me olvido papi- dijo Lily poniendo su cara de niña buena para que Harry no sospechara nada.

-a bueno, cuando te acuerdes me dices- dijo Harry.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, después de un rato todos acabaron de de comer pasaron a la sala para la habitual charla después de la cena.

Se escucho que alguien llamada a la puerta todos levantaron la cabeza pero antes de que alguien se moviera si quiera, Rose y Albus se levantaron y salieron de la casa.

-¿que fue eso?- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba para salir también

-no tío Ron, ello ya vuelven no salgas te lo ruego- dijo Lily con cara de perrito degollado que siempre asía que Ron cediera.

Ron se sentó mientras esperaba que su hija y su sobrino volvieran.

Rose y Albus salieron de la casa para encontrase con un Scorpius pálido y nervioso parado en la puerta de la casa.

-Scor- dijo Rose mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio y se besaban para calmar los nervios.

Albus volteo la cabeza, no le molestaba que su prima favorita y su mejor amigo fueran novios, pero no le gustaba mucho verlos en esa situación.

-hem hem- Albus se aclaro la garganta al ver que ya habían pasados unos minutos y no se separaban.

Ambos se separaron lentamente totalmente rojos, Scorpius abrazo a Rose por la cintura y le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa a su amigo por la escenita.

-perdón Al, como estas- dijo Scorpius mientras le tendía una mano a Albus para que la estrechara, Albus lo hiso y también le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo.

-estoy bien Scor, ¿nervioso?- pregunto Albus.

-mucho, pero díganme ¿cuál es el plan?- pregunto Scorpius acariciando el cabello de Rose.

-no te lo podemos explicar ahora no hay tiempo solo haz lo que digamos- dijo Albus mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

-claro, solo díganme que tengo que hacer- dijo Scorpius con decisión.

-bueno es sencillo, primero tienes que ponerte esto- dijo Albus mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo.

-¿esa no es la capa de tu padre que utilizábamos para andar por Hogwarts?-pregunto Scorpius mientras tomaba la capa y se la ponía.

-sí, lo es y segundo no hables, te muevas mucho, hagas ruido ni te choques con nadie y solo quítate la capa cuando te de la señal que usábamos cuando asíamos alguna travesura- dijo Albus con tono serio.

-¿el sonido de serpiente?- pregunto Scorpius.

-si ese, nosotros ya tenemos el plan listo lo ideas con Lily y Dominique por la tarde, te va a parecer un poco raro pero por lo que más quieras no te vayas a delatar, ¿listo?- pregunto Albus.

-si- dijo Scorpius.

-bueno en marcha- dijo Albus y el y Rose entraron a la casa Scorpius los seguía de cerca para evitar que lo notaran, en cuanto llegaron a la sala todos los voltearon a mirar.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Ron ansioso la actitud de su hija y sobrino era muy extraña.

-no era nadie tío solo una señal que teníamos preparada- dijo Albus con voz nerviosa.

-¿señal?, para que hijo- pregunto Ginny.

-para contarle un secreto que ha sido guardado durante tres años pero ya no se puede seguir ocultando- dijo Rose a su tía causando que toda la familia los mirara atentamente y con cara de preocupación y confusión.

-chicos hablen ya, que nos están asustando- dijo Hermione con voz preocupada.

Albus y Rose tomaron de la mano ante la mirada confundida de la familia y Scorpius.

-lo que pasa Es que Rose y yo somos novios- dijo Albus causando que toda la familia quedara en shock.

-_Accio varitas -_ dijeron Albus, Rose, Lily, Dominique haciendo que las varitas de toda la familia llegara a sus manos.

-_Incarserus- _dijeron los cuatro atrapando a toda familia para evitar que se moviera.

**POV SCORPIUS.**

No entendía nada se supone que me habían citado para contarle a su familia de lo mío con Rose y apenas me vengo a enterar de que en realidad solo me trajeron para que yo también me enterara de eran ellos los que estaban saliendo, me pregunto desde cuando están jugando conmigo, me dolía vera mi novia y mi mejor amigo haciéndome esto, y lo peor es que no entendía si ellos se querían para que rose acepto ser mi novia y habían montado todo este teatro estaba totalmente confundido.

**POV GENERAL.**

Scorpius siguió en su transe hasta que escucho algo conocido, era Albus haciendo la señal, este se quito la capa de invisibilidad dejando a todos los Weasley mas confundidos de lo que ya estaban.

-se puede saber qué rayos les pasa, primero nos dicen que son novios, luego nos desarman y amarran, y ahora aparece Scorpius- dijo Harry exasperado

-lo mismo me pregunto yo señor Potter- dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose y Albus con reproche.

-Scor tranquilízate todo es parte del plan- dijo Albus al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

-ahora, aprovechado que todavía están en shock y están amarrados les diremos la verdadera noticia, Scor acércate- dijo Rose haciendo que la familia quedara aun mas confundida, si eso era posible.

Scorpius y Rose se tomaron de la ano y se dieron un beso en los labias logrando así que todos soltaran una exclamación y Ron se pusiera tan rojo como su cabella de la rabia.

-Scorpius y yo somos novios desde hace tres año y no voy a alejarme de el papa, ni me dio ninguna poción- agrego al ver que su padre iba a replicar.

-¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE A MI HIJA MALTIDO HURON?- grito Ron totalmente rojo, luchando por liberarse de las cuerdas.

-Ron cálmate no ganas nada poniéndote así, Rose estoy muy decepcionada de ti y no por que estés de novia con Scorpius sino porque ni siquiera me dijiste a mi ¿ya no confías en mi hija?- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-claro que si mama solo que tenía miedo de que me alejaran de Scorpius, yo se que tú no estás tan en contra de los Malfoy, pero aun así no logre sacar fuerzas- dijo Rose también llorando por la forma en que su madre le había hablado.

En ese momento y antes de que alguien pudiera si quiera reaccionar Ron se soltó de las cuerdas y fue directo sobre Scorpius.

-papa noooo…..


End file.
